


weaker gender, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn and Arwen having a talk about the weaker sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weaker gender, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The weaker gender  
by scullpell

 

It was a lazy day in spring. The windows and doors of the palace were opened wide to let in the warm and fresh air. The Lady of Ithilien and the Queen of Gondor sat together both bend over a piece of embroidery and deeply lost in conversation.

“You should have seen my brother at Dunharrow on the evening before departing to Minas Tirith. He told me that war was for men and he did not understand how I could have the need to fight for my people just as he does. He really showed me my place in the row of the weaker gender. I hated him at that moment!” Her eyes were full of fire.

Arwen leaned back and smiled softly.

“Eowyn. You are young and full of energy and enthusiamsm. That is good. But I have wandered the paths of middle earth hundreds of years before you were born. Let me tell you a secret.”

On Eowyn’s curious gaze she bend forward as if to shut out anybody else from their talk that could be listening. All the time a small lingering smile on her lips.

“There is a weaker sex. – But it is not us! Women could fight just as strong and good on the battle field like men do. I know it. And believe me Aragorn knows too for I have defeated him more than once in sparring matches.” Arwen said and laughed out lightly with Eowyn joining in on her.

“But that is not what I mean. Think about how difficult it is to stay in the background. To take the children into your arms at times of war and asure them that they are safe even though they are not. How difficult it is to wait. Wait for the men to return and do nothing. In contrary to that it is easy to storm ahead a sword in your hands, a battle cry on your lips and vent all their fury against the enemy.”

Eowyn sat exasperated. “I am afraid of nothing! Just like every man!”

With furrowed brows the Queen of Gondor continued in a tone one would use with a child that refuses to understand a simple fact. “Eowyn. Do you not want to understand? – WE are their weakness.!” Confusion spread on the blond Lady’s face. Realisation had not yet hit her.

“As long as we can prevent it Aragorn and I would never fight next to each other in battle”, Arwen tried to explain further. We both know that he could not concentrate on the tactics. He would stay in my vicinity to make sure that I am well and unhurt. He would not be of much use to his people. Because prior to winning the battle he would put my safety.” She paused. “Though when I stay behind. When I stay in the background like you did while waiting in the caves he knows that the only way of keeping me safe is to win the battle. So instead of having to follow two contradicting needs he is only following one and that way he is doing what his heart and his brain tell him. You see we are their weakness AND their strength.”

The Lady of Ithilien did not know what to say as she had never looked at it that way. After a moment of silence she murmured, “Not many men seem to know this.”

Amusement shone on Arwen’s face. “That is true. But for that knowledge the few who do have it are the strongest of men.”

The room fell silent and they both turned back to their embroideries the metallic sound of crossing swords coming through the window where Aragorn and Faramir were practicing.

 

 

Finis

 

Feedback to scullpell@yahoo.de


End file.
